Fahrenheit e Absinto
by Milinger
Summary: Levantou horas depois, quando o dia virou noite, e se deparou com aquele olhar o encarando de volta no espelho, somente aqueles dois pontos preatados no meio da escuridão. - Os olhos de um predador... - Tinha fome.
1. Introdução

**A história eh toda minha. os personagens os enredo, tudo.**

**Não copiem, ok? ^^**

**Façam uma boa leitura **

**Introdução**

Sentia os membros fraquejarem, desde quando estivera tão fraco? Tão próximo de um colapso absoluto? Prestes a cair numa escuridão de onde, tinha certeza, não voltaria.

Não sabia ao certo, mas tinha certeza que se fosse descobrir, não seria capaz de voltar e pensar a respeito.

Lembrava seu nome, mas não tinha mais certeza se realmente esse era o correto, difícil manter a concentração quando se sente que sua pele está sendo arrancada do corpo.

Sentia dor.

Sua garganta parecia sangrar, tudo o que queria era dormir, desmaiar, morrer, mas a dor não lhe permitia, sabia que não teria esse conforto. Mas era demais, demais pra suportar em silêncio.

Sozinho na escuridão de alguma rua abandonada, no meio da noite, sem ninguém por perto, no centro da cidade, exatamente o que queria, ninguém que pudesse se compadecer de sua dor excruciante. Não queria piedade, se o tivesse, por certo morreria. Sua dignidade era a única que não sentia se dilacerar.

- Não... Não agora... É cedo demais... – pressionado contra uma parede o corpo pesava como se tivessem toneladas de pedras empilhadas sobre si, queimava como se estivesse no sol, sua cabeça martelava compassada ao coração disparado no peito.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

- Sente-se melhor? – a enfermeira perguntou com um sorriso.

- Sim, obrigada Sra. Creed.

- Não por isso querida. – ela sorriu.

Ela levanta da cadeira, enquanto a enfermeira de cerca de 59 anos tira a agulha de seu braço. Hoje novamente precisou de soro.

O celular vibra no bolso.

- Alô? Ah, olá mãe. – um sorriso fraco. – Sim, posso ir com você. – jogando desajeitadamente a bolsa nos ombros. – Não preciso de roupas novas. O que há de errado com as antigas? – um aceno agradecido e silencioso a mulher de branco, e então caminha na direção da porta. – Mãe, não precisa me comprar nada, vamos mandar fazer o seu vestido e nada mais, a loja é muito cara.

Empolgada, a mãe de Absinthe queria que ela lhe acompanhasse ao costureiro. Um dos maiores da cidade, com certeza o mais famoso. Tanto pela qualidade de duração quase eterna de suas peças, como também pelo charmoso costureiro que apesar de jovem, é o legítimo dono do estabelecimento.

Quanto à companhia, ela tinha certeza, ela apenas queria para mostrar o jovem cuja idade se aproximava da sua. E no momento, tudo o que lhe importava eram seus livros, seus poemas, sua música e seus desenhos.

- Mãe, não é preciso... Não quero nada, quero ir pra casa me afundar em trabalho até o pescoço.

Quanto mais se discutia, mais longe de uma solução se chegava, até que por uma sorte do destino, a bateria acabou, e o silêncio voltou a reinar.

Puxando os fones de ouvidos do toca-fitas pré-histórico de Absinthe, ela preencheu o vazio da voz de sua mãe, pelas notas perfeitas dos dedos de Mozart.

- Somente um anjo poderia compor algo assim... Ou alguém cujas mãos foram guiadas por um anjo. – ela rabiscava em seu bloco de desenhos, enquanto acompanhava a mudança de clima imposta pela música.

- Absinthe. - sua mãe. Ela insistiu em vir busca-la, e agora estava parada diante dela, com um sorriso, suas roupas chamativas e sua bolsa de alguma marca cara e absurdamente conhecida. – Pronta pra ir, querida?

- Não. – um suspiro. – Mas vamos mesmo assim.

Absinthe parecia ser um alien ao lado de sua mãe. Usava uma camisa feminina de botão azul escura, cujas mangas estavam dobradas até o cotovelo; suas calças eram de jeans preto e formal, e usava sandálias rasteiras de tiras pretas, o cabelo estava bem preso num rabo-de-cavalo apertado, nada de esmalte, nada de maquiagem.

Sua mãe usava um vestido apertado de vinil rosa, com mangas que caiam em babados e dobras pelos braços, cheio de lantejoulas e brilho por toda parte, a maquiagem era pesada e escura, e seu sapato tão alto que quase formava um ângulo reto com o chão. Sua bolsa era a única peça preta de sua vestimenta toda, e havia tanto perfume que era possível morrer asfixiado. O cabelo pintado de loiro caiam em enormes cachos definidos e imóveis pelas costas.

- Vamos querida, você vai adorar.

Usualmente, a mãe de Absinthe não parecia tão... Ofuscante. Mas hoje sua amiga Mildred foi em sua casa, e insistiu que deveria se vestir assim para encontrar tantas pessoas influentes em um dos costureiros mais famosos do pais.

Tão famoso, que havia uma lista de espera para se estar na lista de espera.

Absinthe estava entediada, seguindo àquela gruta de pessoas com maquiagem demais, perfume demais, e joias demais.

Recentemente, a família de Absinthe havia se tornado algo um tanto mais rico. O trabalho de seu pai havia jogado a família alguns patamares acima na escala social. Seu pai fora promovido a diretor executivo e agora eles tinham... Digamos assim... Dinheiro pra gastar.

E sua mãe ainda estava se acostumando a riqueza, sendo o que hoje se chama de "novo rico", esbanjando dinheiro e esfregando na cara de seus inimigos o que tinham perdido por serem seus inimigos. Hoje ela estava indo até lá mandar que fizessem um vestido novo para o casamento que teria dali a quatro meses.

E arrastando Absinthe pra exibirem-se por ai, mostrando como eram incríveis e poderosas com seus cartões de credito sem limites e lugares VIP em restaurantes caros.

- Oh querida, isso será fantástico. Me falaram tão bem deste lugar.

- Sim, claro mãe. – qual seria a motivação em questionar afinal?

Às portas do enorme estabelecimento, as duas descem do Porche branco perolado de Emma, e dirigem-se a porta. Um rapaz com roupas de servente abre a porta e diz num tom servil e educado.

- Boa noite senhoritas.

- Filha, esse rapaz me chamou de senhorita.

Sua mãe era tanto contentamento que mal cabia em si. Mesmo que parecesse uma palhaça nas roupas que usava.

- Chamou.

As duas se sentaram em cadeiras de veludo vermelho numa sala ampla com uma plaquinha de caligrafia em dourado escrito: Lounge.

O papel de parede acetinado era dourado e perolado, tinha enfeites e lustres de cristal espalhados, obras de arte assinadas, e sofás de veludo vermelho iguais aos que as duas se sentavam. Um enorme tapete persa cobria a sala toda, o que fez Absinthe pensar quanto tempo foi gasto para se fabricar algo daquele tamanho.

- Imagine quanto custou tudo isso. – sua mãe sussurrou em tom confidencial.

Absinthe não se importava com custo na verdade, mas tanto as obras de arte quanto o tapete eram estonteantemente belos.

Sua mãe se levantou para ir até a maquina de cappuccino no canto do aposento. Mais algumas pessoas estavam por lá, e observavam em desagrado as roupas escandalosas de Emma.

- Com licença. – uma garota pediu a atenção de Absinthe.

- Sim? – ela perguntou casualmente.

- A senhorita se chama... Emma Cardelian?

- É a minha mãe. – ela respondeu, jogando os braços sobre os joelhos.

- Ah, e onde está ela?

- Ela é o ponto rosa reluzente do lado da maquina de cappuccino. – ela apontou.

O queixo da atendente caiu por uns milésimos de segundos antes de recobrar o tom profissional.

- Ah... Sim, obrigada.

- Eu que agradeço por deixarem ela entrar vestida assim.

Sem parar pra ver a atendente reprimir uma risada, ela se recostou no sofá e trocou a fita que ouvia naquele momento.

A atende guiou Emma a sala onde o costureiro-dos-ricos-e-famosos tiraria as medidas, voltando uma hora depois e dizendo a Absinthe.

- Sua vez, vá.

- Mas mãe-

- Sem mas, vá, vá, vá. – e ela ia sendo empurrada pra dentro da sala onde tiraria as medidas.

Depois de ser atirada lá dentro, a porta se fecha. E por um breve momento, pareceu que Absinthe foi engolida por outro mundo... Um mundo que parecia... Mais com o seu.

A sala era de um tamanho normal, o papel de parede era simples e neutro. Todos os tipos de tecido se amontoavam por todos os lados em caixas enumeradas, havia uma mesa na mais plena desordem de linhas, agulhas, botões, e apliques. Uma maquina de costura, um abajur de escritório, e muitas gavetas abertas ou mal fechadas estavam dispostas em uma longa mesa que ocupava todo o espaço não ocupado pelas caixas na proximidade com parede.

Um espelho de corpo todo e três banquinhos estavam num canto próximo a uma janela. Parecia uma sala de um artista normal, desorganizada, atulhada de coisas, e separada de forma que fazia sentido somente na mente dele.

- Pode ficar sobre esse tapete aqui?

A voz aveludada do rapaz de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos plenamente prateados pediu, quase como uma ordem, uma ordem em voz de veludo que soava mais como uma sugestão.

Ele estava parado ao lado do tapete, com uma fita métrica pendurada ao redor do pescoço, e uma almofadinha de alfinetes no pulso. Vestia uma camisa simples e branca, sem nenhum esmero em ser abotoada, e uma calça preta de jeans rasgados nos joelhos. O cabelo lhe caia sobre o rosto com uma desordem acidental e perfeita, segurando um alfinete com a boca, enquanto prendia uma manga de tecido purpura no manequim próximo.

- Ah, graças a Deus... – Absinthe suspirou aliviada.

- O que? – ele perguntou, enquanto a observava ir até o tapete.

- Esperava mais uma sala sem alma, cheia de objetos que mereciam um cuidado diferente.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, parecendo intrigado.

- Desculpe, estou sendo inconveniente. – ela suspirou.

- Não, por favor, explique. – ele pegou a fita métrica.

Ela se surpreendeu com a demonstração de interesse. – Bem... Eu acho que obras de arte como aquelas deviam ser expostas em lugares onde seriam apreciadas como arte, não troféus ou demonstrações de riqueza.

- Eu não sou encarregado por nada fora dessa sala. - ele explicou, medindo o comprimento do braço esquerdo.

- Como não? – agora sim ela estava chocada. – O prédio não é seu?

- É do meu irmão, Luka. Ele me empresta o lugar, eu só sou responsável pelo que tem dessa porta pra cá.

- Ah... Isso explica o lapso.

- Você me parece diferente dos outros que vem aqui. Não aparenta ser dono do universo inteiro.

- Eu não me sinto dona do universo inteiro, mal me sinto dona do meu quarto.

- Hum.

Suas mãos circularam sua cintura com a fita junto. Um arrepio involuntário desceu sua espinha.

- Faz o que? – agora a voz dele vinha de seu pescoço, ele estava reclinado, olhando as medidas que tirava. Seu cabelo roçava na pele de seu pescoço.

- Erm... – um momento pra pensar, estava perdendo a concentração rápido. – Varias coisas... todas voltadas a arte.

- Hm. Pode levantar os braços?

Ela levanta os braços, ele passa a fita logo abaixo da linha do busto. Ela engole seco.

- Você é o jovem costureiro prodígio disputado a tapas pelas madames podres de ricas?

Mudar de assunto parecia uma boa ideia pra esquecer o súbito desalinho de sua frequência cardíaca.

- Eu mesmo.

- Eu esperava um trabalho mais terceirizado.

- Algo como milhares de empregados trabalhando mal remuneradamente sob o meu julgo tirânico e cruel?

- Algo assim.

- Odeio que toquem no meu trabalho. Somente eu sou dono das minhas peças, tudo que faço, faço da forma de julgo perfeita. Algo que não conseguiria com milhares de empregados mal remunerados.

- Você é como eu. – disse por fim, sentindo-se mais familiarizada com o rapaz.

- Um artista temperamental, possessivo e perfeccionista?

- Bingo.

Ele riu, sua risada encheu o ambiente, doce e melodiosa.

- Qual o seu nome? – ele perguntou. – Sua mãe não me disse, simplesmente implorou pra que eu atendesse sua filha.

- Ah... Mamãe... – um rolar de olhos frustrado. – Me chamo Absinthe, Absinthe Cardelian.

- Alexis, Alexis Nightingale Devareux.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo.

Ele beija sua mão, numa reverência. Seus olhos prateados cravaram-se nos dela, atravessando-lhe sem problemas.

- O prazer é todo meu.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

- Eu disse que era fantástico! Tão jovem, e um costureiro tão famoso.

Sua mãe desembestou a falar desde o momento em que as duas fecharam a porta do carro. O que fazia algo como... Duas horas.

- É...

Quanto a Absinthe, permanecia absorta pela conversa de hoje mais cedo. Sentia como se tivesse sido completamente absorvida pelos olhos prateados do jovem artista. E agora lutava pra voltar ao estado de inercia que vivia antes de encontrá-lo...

E estava fazendo um péssimo trabalho.

Chegaram, finalmente, em casa. Absinthe subiu para o seu quarto e jogou a mochila sobre o sofá.

A desordem intocada de seu quarto a fazia sentir melhor, depois de mais um dia de vida com sua nova e indesejada riqueza.

Abriu a mala e pegou seus blocos de desenho, seus cadernos, e seu livro de poesia favorito.

Abriu as janelas e deixou que a luz externa invadisse o aposento. Tinha conseguido terminar de remontar o antigo quarto exatamente como o da antiga casa. A nova escola a deixava enjoada e abstêmia por convivência com pessoas reais.

O telefone toca.

- Alô? Olá Liz. – finalmente um sorriso real. – Como vai tudo?

No telefone, a voz relaxada soava em tom de brincadeira.

_- Me conformando com o fato de você ter me trocado pelos riquinhos._

- Eu jogaria todos eles de um abismo se pudesse voltar. Sinto falta de vocês, meninas.

_- Nós também, Sinth. Olha, a gente vai no cinema hoje, vem com a gente._

- Que horas?

_- Oito e meia._

Uma hora faltando.

- Encontro vocês na estação de trem.

_- Te vejo em uma hora._

- Até.

Silêncio na linha. Absinthe salta da cama e vai tomar um banho rápido, se enfiar numa roupa confortável e ir pra estação, passando pela sala como uma sombra.

Chegando na estação, o grupo de meninas de roupas de algodão de cores neutras, se posta no corredor, falando alto e rindo. Ao colocarem os olhos em Absinthe, o grupo se dirige a ela de braços abertos e com sorrisos no rosto.

- Olha se não é a mais nova ricaça da cidade. Arrumou tempo pra interagir com a plebe? – Jude ri.

- Estava numa luta com o dragão Emma, que queria devorar o meu quarto e queimar as minhas roupas pra me transformar na barbie.

- Como vai a batalha, soldado? – Liz se intromete.

- Resistindo até o ultimo homem, senhor.

Risos descontraídos.

- Em que arapuca caótica vocês vão se meter hoje?

- Cinema. – Lennie se manifesta.

- Ver o que?

- A regravação de Casa Blanca. – Jude responde.

- Hum, me parece bom.

- E é. – Lennie acrescenta.

- Mudando de assunto. Como são os filhos dos riquinhos? – Liz se sente na obrigação de perguntar, enquanto andam na direção do trem.

- Hum... Nariz empinado, muito perfume, muita maquiagem, muita roupa de marca, muito sapato de salto.

- Muito não-me-toque-que-eu-sou-mais-rico-que-você? – agora Jude estava rindo.

- Demais.

- Fez o que hoje o dia todo?

- Minha mãe me arrastou para aquele costureiro chique do centro da cidade.

- Ui.

- Fiquei chocada. – teve de admitir.

- Tipinho A, B, ou C?

- Não era metido a rico, rico e insuportável, nem pobre esnobe.

- Ah não?

Todas pareciam chocadas.

- Não. Artista, normal. De carne e osso, educado, desorganizado, detesta gente fresca.

- Não diga!

Três pares de queixos caídos ao redor dela.

- Eu juro. – cruzou um x sobre o peito.

- Bizarro. – palavra geral.

- Imaginem a minha cara.

Todos rindo outra vez.

Já dentro do trem, as quatro se sentaram, em conversas de todas abrangências foram ao cinema, no centro.

Chegam já eram nove horas.

O frio da cidade a noite fazia vapor sair na respiração das quatro garotas, enquanto elas andavam silenciosamente pelas ruas escuras até o cinema.

Um carro corta o asfalto ao lado delas, jogando papel e folhas de jornal pro alto simplesmente com a força do vento, uma moto preta passa logo depois, o som do motor era ensurdecedor, e tanto o carro quanto a moto somem na esquina.

- O que foi isso? – Lennie não estava feliz.

- Não sei... Pareceu... Uma perseguição? – Absinthe não estava muito certa se realmente era isso, mas foi isso que lhe pareceu.

Música alta, foi até lá pra pegar a carta que lhe enviaram, queria não ter de ir até lá, ter que visitar aquele lugar era sempre um desgaste, tanto físico quanto mental.

- Identificação. – pediu a muralha em forma humana parada na porta do cômodo esquecido no meio da bagunça indistinta e carnal que era a massa de corpos atrás do homem trajado completamente em preto.

Abaixou os óculos escuros, revelando as íris prateadas e as pupilas finas como as de um gato.

O homem de olhos vermelhos engoliu em seco e tirou a mão do ombro do rapaz, olhando respeitosamente para o chão.

- Saia do meu caminho. – limitou-se em dizer, estava começando a ficar cansado do barulho, da bagunça e do cheiro forte.

O segurança deu passagem e se curvou levemente enquanto ele passava, o máximo que os músculos ridiculamente grandes permitiam.

- Ora, mais olhe só. – um rapaz da mesma idade que o que estava parado na porta, mas com cabelos longos e loiros, também de olhos prateados, permaneceu jogado em uma cadeira de veludo azul escuro quando o outro entrou. – Veja quem o gato trouxe.

Uma lufada generosa de fumaça sai dos lábios do loiro sentado, que fumava um cigarro caro e aromático.

- Quero a minha carta. – disse o que estava na porta.

- Oh, essa? – levantou o pedaço de papel dobrado, endereçado com muito esmero e cuidado.

- A menos que você ande escondendo a minha correspondência, sim, essa mesmo.

- Ora, mas quanto mal humor. Venha, sente-se. Sirva-se.

E apontou as muitas mulheres que se encontravam pela sala, de olhos vidrados e expressões em torpor absoluto.

O de preto caminhou pela sala e se sentou na poltrona em frente ao sofá onde o loiro estava graciosamente largado.

- Quer alguma em especial? – perguntou, rodando a correspondência nos dedos.

- A sua favorita, qual é? – cruzou as pernas, o couro de sua calça rangeu com a fricção de suas pernas se sobrepondo.

- A de branco, ali. – apontou, uma garota sentada em estado de absoluto devaneio o encarava como se ele fosse a única coisa que existisse no mundo.

- Pode ser.

O de preto jogou as costas no encosto de veludo da cadeira, apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos.

- Mas e então? Conte-me, alguma novidade?

- Tenho uma nova presa.

A garota de branco caminhou em passos trôpegos até o braço da poltrona onde se encontrava o rapaz de preto, debruçando-se sobre a cadeira e pendendo o corpo na direção dele.

- Oh, isso é raro. – inclinou-se pra frente, com interesse em saber dos detalhes. – Como ela é?

- Está fraca, se eu usá-la vou esgotar suas forças, talvez ela não resista. – se referia a garota de branco que agora se oferecia a sua frente.

- Não me importa, existem muitas mais como esta. – disse com desdém, num entendimento imediato da mudança brusca de assunto. – Conte-me mais sobre o novo objeto de seu interesse.

- Se você diz.

Tirou o cabelo da garota da frente, e fincou os dentes no pescoço, já muito marcado com varias cicatrizes de antigos cortes mal fechados, e esperou o sangue inundar sua boca, enquanto formulava uma boa explicação para dar.

Quando largou o pescoço da garota, essa havia praticamente perdido a consciência, cuidou de apagar quaisquer marcas que houvessem em seu pescoço, e tirou-a do caminho.

- Não é como nenhuma outra que já tenha visto. – disse. – E quanto a essa aqui. – apontou a garota de vestido branco. – Vai viver, mas não se lembrará de nada da noite de hoje.

- Hm. – olhou com desdém para o corpo fraco e sonolento que agora estava no chão, completamente desacordado.

- A encontrei ontem. – disse, reclinando o corpo para frente. – A principio me pareceu somente mais uma humana ordinária, mas tem opiniões fortes, caráter diferenciados, e um modo similar ao meu de ver o mundo.

- Vai caçá-la?

- Quero mordê-la, quero mais do que isso até, mas não parei ainda pra ponderar a respeito.

- E como exatamente pretende encontrá-la?

- Não preciso ir atrás dela, ela virá até mim.

- Hm, explique isso melhor.

- Ela virá, tem coisas a pegar, ela e a mãe dela.

- A mãe não é um empecilho?

- Não. Irei vê-las semana que vem.

- Boa-sorte na sua nova caçada, Alexis.

Um sorriso predatório lhe cruzou os lábios.

- Eu não preciso de sorte, Luka.

- Hump. Convencido.

**Nota: Eu não estou sabendo muito bem se isso vai ser aprovado ou não, mas enfim XD**

**Me digam se gostaram ^^**

**Os capítulos são longos mesmo o/**


End file.
